


Invisible

by BucKetongtong



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: 弗莱迪当了三天隐形人。





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> ※是甜  
> ※一发完  
> ※瞎写产物  
> 可爱是他们的 ooc是我的

第一天

 

现在是半夜十二点，也可能已经过了，因为原本吵吵嚷嚷的野猫早就不再发出拖长的叫声。

弗莱迪又中招了。说起来他也该习惯了，上次他像人形气球一样飘了起来，上上次他突然失去了变身的能力不得不在战场上拄着拐杖躲来躲去。幸好这些都只持续了一段时间，最长的两天，最短的只有十分钟。

奇怪黑魔法的第一受害人，永远的弗莱迪·弗里曼，像他这种人就活该成为故事主人公。于是他确认了一下自己没有穿越到霍格沃茨。

但这次或许有些特殊。他变成了隐形人。说是隐形人也不太确切，现在他更像个轻飘飘的灵魂——灵魂长这样吗？他花了一秒钟思考，他显然还活蹦乱跳，甚至可以学着跳一段校拉拉队操。而且如果有什么反派能直接让人凭空消失，世界早就毁灭了。可怜的弗莱迪飘在离地面几厘米的地方，他尝试去拍拍比利的肩膀，但他什么都没触碰到。

之前他问过比利：“如果你拥有超能力，你会选隐身还是飞行。”那时候他滔滔不绝：“隐身总让人觉得鬼鬼祟祟的。”

所以这是什么？隐身魔法创始人的报复吗？

好消息还是有的，他暂时不需要拐杖了。于是现在是比利抱着它。

 

这个故事又老套又俗气。

而且一点也不好笑。

像极了所有他穿不下的旧衣服。

 

“弗莱迪？”比利朝着黑漆漆的街道大喊，睡着了的狗爬起来冲他乱吠。比利蹲下来，他好像走累了。弗莱迪也蹲下去看他。

「我在这。」他冲他挥手，尝试去用手抓他的帽子。为什么是帽子？为了报复对方老是偷偷把自己的帽子藏起来。

夜很深，风吹走街上最后一户人家的灯火，但它只是虚张声势，它也只能把叶子或纸片这种无足轻重的东西从一个地方带到另一个地方。而比利站起来，无助地兜兜转转几圈，在有人把他指认为可疑人士之前离开。

弗莱迪跟着他。他看着他的脸。他觉得比利看上去快要哭了，但又一幅生气的模样。这个表情他有印象，当比利刚知道他生母最开始的意图的那几天，只要说到这个他就会露出这样的表情。

他飘到前面去，在男孩的眼泪落下来前举起双手，用手冲他比了个笑脸。

「你的眼神有够差的。」

 

家人们都坐在一起，他们看着一个人回来的比利没有说话。

“去睡觉吧。”罗莎和维克多把下一秒就要嚎啕大哭的孩子们赶回房间，忧心忡忡地看着比利走上楼梯。那楼梯显得弯弯曲曲的。

“他会回来的，他一直如此。”维克多把罗莎抱紧。

 

弗莱迪走在街上，这次只有他一个人。他能感觉到风吹过头顶的感觉，这种感觉似曾相识。当他从他第一个寄养家庭逃出来时，风也是这么吹过，那时他拄着拐杖，但却觉得无比自由。你想听这个故事的后续吗？他看见一群醉鬼在巷子里打成一团嘴里嚷嚷着他没听过的脏话，然后他害怕地跑了回去，甚至比跑出来时还要快。

现在他路过那家闪着粉绿光芒的免费炸鸡店，从里面传出Bazzi的Myself，无情打断他的回忆。还没人控诉这家店扰民吗？弗莱迪撇撇嘴，每次路过这他都能想起和希瓦纳博士的狼狈逃亡，往好处想，至少姑娘们还算热情。果然在某些时候，能说会道的瘸腿小孩比呆头呆脑的超级英雄要受欢迎得多。

然后他想到比利。他开始担心，如果自己变不回去该怎么办？

比利该怎么办？

 

等他坐回下铺时，弗莱迪的大脑才开始正常运作。

「嗨，比利·巴特森。」他把森字拖得又长又难听。

「我知道你又自大又一肚子坏主意。」他在下铺滚来滚去控诉着上铺室友过去的种种恶行：「你上次说要给我们唱的歌还没唱呢，别告诉我你在开玩笑，不然你就得陪我再把《权力的游戏》从头到尾看一遍。」

弗莱迪顺着梯子上去。比利戴着耳机看着天花板，弗莱迪不知道他在想什么。

「那我姑且当你在练歌了。」他打了个哈欠。

「晚安。」他说：「尽量让你的床不要发出声响，然后明天记得把我本来要补的墙给补了。」

或许他该做个梦，在梦里他能跟比利说说话。

 

结果他们谁也没睡着，弗莱迪本来还想去厨房看看有没有什么新买的零食然后他发现自己打不开冰箱。

好吧。倒霉。

 

比利和弗莱迪黑着眼圈一起从房间里走出来。弗莱迪庆幸大家只能看见前者。

「早上好，达拉，还有尤金。」他自顾自地说。

他知道不会有他的那份早餐，而且无论是土豆泥还是汉堡他现在都没有一点胃口。最重要的是他并不想看见家人们垂头丧气。弗莱迪的脑子里不再循环Myself了，或许更悲情一些。

今天是星期天，比利吃完早餐就回了卧室，弗莱迪看见他一直趴在书桌上写着什么，写废了的纸张被他揉成团丢进纸篓里，有几个还投歪了。千万别给他写悼词，弗莱迪暗自祈祷。

弗莱迪看着他的背，半掩的窗帘透来些许的光。比利看上去疲惫极了，他不再像以前一样总是一幅胸有成竹的模样。弗莱迪开始想走过去抱抱他。

他回想起他们之间的感情，然后忍不住扯出一个笑。他们都知道，两人之间的感情或许更胜于友谊。只是固执的青春期男孩谁也不打算开口。

爱情？弗莱迪觉得这个词真是太盛大了。但是他喜欢比利，他爱他。这样听上去就可爱极了。每每想到这个，他就像偷吃了糖的小孩，捂着脸傻笑。

现在他抱着肚子开始犯困。隐身真的很无聊，他并没有想探索尤金到底藏了几款游戏的想法。

 

一觉醒过来，已经快到晚餐的时间。但这不重要。

重要的是，他眼前是比利·巴特森的大脸。

「可以起来解释一下为什么你睡在我的床上吗？」

可是比利看上去已经在周游梦境了，自昨天以来皱着的眉头终于舒展。比利大概又长高了，可睡着的样子还是像一只略显憨态的小狗。弗莱迪又往比利怀里凑了凑，他闻见对方身上洗衣粉的味道。可能隐身还是有那么点好处。

弗莱迪想了想，然后吻在他的眉心。

一点都不心虚，光明正大的。弗莱迪还是没忍住咳嗽了几声。

 

晚餐他也没有下去，而是在楼上兜兜转转。他看见那面他想补的墙还没有被其他人补上。

走到楼梯口，他想起有一次比利差点把他推了下去，好在比利及时抱住他，然后他们一起往后跌回地上。比利吓坏了，那可能是他第一次非常谨慎地道歉。但弗莱迪更在意那个结实的拥抱。

超级英雄还是个孩子呢，当然弗莱迪自己也是。

 

比利吃完晚餐就出门了，大概是去找弗莱迪。他在十二点之前回来。比利坐回书桌又开始写着什么，而弗莱迪正躺在上铺无所事事，哼着忘了名字的流行歌曲解乏。

在弗莱迪跑下来转了十圈后，比利终于写完了。弗莱迪凑过去看：「记住我不是在窥探你的隐私，毕竟下午你连我的床都睡过了。」

他以为那上面会写得密密麻麻，事实上纸上只有几行字。

 

“弗莱迪，如果你回来的话我大概会把这张纸给你看，虽然我也不确定，也可能是我亲口告诉你。好吧，如果你看到的话，我想让你知道，我喜欢你，超过任何。”

 

十二点的钟声蓦然响起。弗莱迪的双脚回到地面，他扶住桌子来让自己站稳。比利还是看不见他，他的声音也并没有传出去。

但他可以握住比利的手，在上面写下“I love U ”的字样。

然后也可以被比利抱个满怀。

 

“我猜这是手。”比利笑着说，然后他握住弗莱迪的手，他对他太熟悉了。

“这是你的眉心。”他吻在那里，吻在弗莱迪的眉心。

 

这太神奇了。他们想。

他们暖乎乎的，弗莱迪觉得自己像爆米花。

显然这个比喻没有任何依据可言。

 

第二天

 

“有人解释一下这个自己在走路的助行器是什么东西吗？”尤金指着和比利一起出现的助行器。

“弗莱迪·弗里曼，如假包换。”比利笑着说。

「是，如假包换的弗莱迪昨天被比利·巴特森这个恶霸当了一晚上人形抱枕。」弗莱迪无声控诉。

然后他们三个一起去吓了达拉。

“为什么桌子在晃？”比利和尤金故作惊恐，接着灯光突然消失。达拉尖叫一声跑开，最后行走的助行器把她追回来。

「幼稚死了。」他有点后悔，但看见达拉拉着自己转圈圈，他又没了脾气，俯下身揉了揉女孩的头。

 

今天他们得去上课，罗莎和维克多要上班。鉴于并不是所有人都能镇定地面对行走的助行器，所以弗莱迪被留在家里。于是他终于可以打开冰箱去拿新口味的薯片。

然后他被迫与另一个男孩分享薯片。他忘了比利·巴特森是逃课好手。

「你可以不要乱摸吗？那是我的屁股。」弗莱迪拍掉他的手，作为反击他直接用嘴叼走比利掌心的薯片。

“你是猫吗？”

「那你是狗。」

 

弗莱迪为那首想不起来名字的流行曲绞尽脑汁，他已经把它擅自定为比利的演唱曲目。

好在他在十二点的时候想出了歌名。那时他们坐在下铺，背靠着墙，弗莱迪突然转过头来说：“Need You Now，最好是CP版的。”然后他捂住嘴。

“你会说话了，弗莱迪。”比利把头侧过来，他们的鼻尖差点碰到一起。

“我不是小孩，我一直都会说话。”

天呐，这歌柔情到不符合他的年龄。

 

这次他们不像爆米花了，是腻在一起的冰激凌。

 

 

第三天

 

“嗨。”行走的助行器发出声音，这次他们吓到了佩德罗。

比利刚过中午就回来了。

“今天我被一个女孩表白了。”比利说。

弗莱迪抬起眼看他：“然后呢？”

“然后呢，我当然拒绝她了。我说我家里还有一只小猫，他可能不喜欢你。”比利又开了袋薯片。

“见鬼。”弗莱迪回应。

好在比利看不见脸红的男孩。

比利把掌心的薯片递过去。他感觉到弗莱迪的舌尖，弄得他的手掌痒痒的。

比利笑了。果然他们都精明得很。

 

大概他们的小心思就要溢出来啦，接着充满整个卧室，把他们包裹住，让他们紧紧抱在一起。

 

 

第四天

 

是阳光叫醒了比利。

他看见怀中的小卷毛，然后发现自己的手还抱在男孩的腰上。

没有任何时刻比现在让他更想亲吻弗莱迪的睫毛和卷发。

 

早安。

他对他说。

 

这次是什么？

不是爆米花，不是冰激凌，也不是故作聪明的猫和狗。

可能只是两个想着对方的男孩而已。

 

Fin


End file.
